spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartstart
|writer = |directed = |title card = |previous = "Memory Road" |next = "Gridlock Broadcast" }} Heartstart is the fourth episode in season one of Bikini Bottom Survival. Sypnosis One of the team members gets attacked by a rouge local looking for food and they have limited time to help the team member before time runs out. But everything spirals out of control. Will the team be able to save even themselves? Transcript Team Atlas, an elite group of forced-evacuation rescuers are flying over Mt. Saint Bede, however a current drops down one rescuer while the helicopter spins out of control and has to fuel gas first before saving the one lone ranger. Jamike (rescuer): '''My god! Uh…I’ll just wait and I may survive this… '''Mark (hungry survivor): '''GIVE ME FOOD YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF SH*T! '''Jamike: '''Oh no, I should’ve been weary of this… '''Mark: ''(tackles Jamike)'' Jamike: '''Get away you cannibal! '''Mark: ''(Slashes his nails at Jamike)'' Jamike: 'Oh my god! ''(runs) '''Ronce (survivor): '''Guys, come on! Stop this bullcr*p! '''Jamike: You’re on my side? Ronce: '''Sure, I’ve been in the army. I can’t be tempted. '''Jamike: '''Thank you. '''Mark: ''(slowly walks closer to the two)'' Ronce: 'Okay, now… '''Jamike: '''Should we throw something at him? ''(brings out gun) '''Ronce: '''Dafuq? '''Jamike: '''Self-defense. It’s only for that. '''Ronce: '''Be sure. '''Keiton (hungru survivor): '''Gimme food! '''Ronce: '''Don’t give him food. You’ll make the rest go around. '''Jamike: '''Go in the tent. '''Ronce: '''No, we’ll easily get cornered. '''Pilot: '''Jamike! We’re back, come up! Wait, don’t bring any person that may be a threat! '''Ronce: '''May I come? I’m from the Army. I may do some strength to your team. '''Pilot: '''Come up! '''Ronce: ''(climbs up on ladder leading to helicopter) Point the gun at those who are trying to get on! '''Jamike: '''The helicopter’s spiraling out of control! '''Ronce: '(jumps off) The whole crew jumps off as the helicopter lands in the flood and is inoperable. Jamike: 'How’ll we get back? '''Ronce: '''There are life boats! '''Pilot: '''Go there! '''Mark: '''FOOD '''Pilot: '''Run! ''As the crew runs to the emergency boat, three people who haven’t eaten for days run to them. '''Crew Member: ''(tosses food) '' Ronce: 'No, they’ll follow us! '''Jamike: '''Sh*t! ''Another rescue team tosses down a ladder from their own helicopter. 'Rescuer #2: '''Come on aboard! '''Jamike: '''Quick! ''Everyone hurries to get on the helicopter. 'Rescuer #2: '''Go, go, go! ''Mark tries to get on the ladder but slips as the helicopter goes higher, then plummeting to the ground at blazing speed. 'Ronce: '''How about that guy? '''Jamike: '''Oh no. Is that guy fine? Ronce, get him, quick! Let’s bring him to the hospital! ''The rescuers rush Mark to the hospital, instantly giving him food and is put in the surgery room. '''Doctor: '''That mountain, the one you went to, we closed that center down due to it being impossible to give medical attention to. Luckily, we were able to save one guy. He’s on life support. His head impacted so hard, it’s hard telling what will be the outcome. '''Pilot: '''Oh, okay. We’ll just be here waiting outside the room. '''Jamike: '''Someone, get prepared to donate a body part. '''Ronce: ''(stares in disgust) The f**k, man. '''Jamike: '(chuckles) ''Nah, he’ll be fine. '''Pilot: '''You sure? '''Jamike: '(sighs) ''Uh, I hope so. '''Ronce: '''Team Atlas may have its next mission. '''Jamike: '''What? '''Ronce: '''Saving those who are leaping out of reality. They don’t deserve to suffer this much mental damage. '''Jamike: '''Welcome to the team, Ronce. '''Pilot: '''Welcome, indeed. '''Ronce: '''Thanks, everyone. ''End. Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Bikini Bottom Survival episodes Category:SBCA Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:SPG Category:PG-13 Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Episodes Category:Luis TV Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Fox Kids Category:Temmie Central